The End of the Beginning
by Scardie Kat
Summary: Based off the episode The End. Dean always knew his future would have Katie in it, but not a world of Croats infecting anyone they could get close to or having the full weight of the world resting on his shoulders. Sorry really bad at summaries! Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Wow it's been awhile, and it's good to be back!!! ****I came up with this idea while watching The End, and I just had to write this. I own nothing really except Katie (who is actually based off another one of my character in Your Point Is, but you don't need to read that to understand what's going on)**

**Enjoy some Supernatural goodness!!!**

Katie never pictured herself here. Six years ago she was a bartender in a little Arizona town. She was hiding from her past, but also from the present. It wasn't like her to do as she was told, but when Dean told her to stay away she did.

Katie grew up a hunter at her father's side. She knew the Winchesters almost all her life, and after her father died, she lived with Bobby. Her life was a mess by the time she was in high school. But when Dean came to pick her up after John left him, she was all too willing to jump back in.

Hunting was all Katie knew and she was good at it. She traveled with the boys for two years before she couldn't handle it anymore. She had watched Sam die and stayed up with Dean as the loss of his brother broke him more than she'd ever seen before. She was there when Sam walked into Bobby's house hours later with a guilty looking Dean. Losing people was becoming too regular and she didn't want to see the men she loved die anymore, her father, John, Sam, and then eventually Dean.

To be completely honest, she bowed out when the angels came into the picture. Meeting Castiel for the first time was enough for her to know that being with the Winchester boys was too much for her. She was never the big picture kind of girl, she liked her simple hunting lifestyle too much to let it fall away when the angels said it was time for a more serious game plan. Thankfully Dean agreed and let her leave with little to no resistance.

Sometimes she laughed at how things felt so complicated then, but what she wouldn't give to go back. Anything is better than the life she was living now, in a little compound of terrified people and a fearless leader that she couldn't fully trust.

But the worst was watching her little four year old try to play in the dirt filled yard with whatever he could find to entertain himself with. Katie never would have let this happen if she'd known. In a heartbeat she would go back five years and change everything, just to make sure she wasn't standing on this dirty porch watching her little boy flinch every time he heard a gunshot come from the practice field.

They were living in a war, and some days she felt like it would just be easier to die than to continue on the way they were.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy and don't forget to review!!!**

Katie woke up cold, which was beginning to be a regular occurrence. She was always cold now-a-days. Her bed, her bath, hell she would even say her heart was cold too. The world felt like it was devoid of warmth, love, and happiness. Sometimes she felt as though she was the only one who remembered what life used to be like, or maybe she was the only one that missed it.

Bathing quickly, she tried her best to clean herself up. Hardly any make up was around anymore, but she still put as much as she could spare on. The other woman living in the camp thought she was the only that was but together, but that couldn't be further from the truth. She was probably the most broken out of all of them. There was still a part of the vain girl inside of her thinking that if she looked good she was okay, but mostly she used it to cover the scars. In a not so mice world she had too many scars to count.

Her chin was slammed into a brick wall; a fist busted the side of her eyes open; a gunshot wound to her right shoulder; many more bullets to her torso; and her favorite was the deep cut to the side of her abdomen where some son of a bitch tried to cut out her baby. Dean used to love that scar, saying it was the first time he realized he was going to be a father. Everything would be better one day if only for their son. The baby was their salvation, a reason to fight.

"Mommy," the small voice came from behind, and Katie almost screamed as she pulled her black tank top over her head.

"Baby, what have I said about sneaking up on people?" Katie scolded, picking up her small son easily. She smiled as she saw his sleepy green eyes staring at her full of apology.

She hated how dirty he always looked. His hands with dirt under the nails and smudges on his face, not to mention the dust that collected all around him made it look as if he were a street orphan. This camp wasn't a place to raise a child, hell this world wasn't fit for a child. Katie tired her best to protect him and love him as best she could. Her son was all she had in the world.

"Kate, Dean needs your help." A female voice called through the screen door.

She had to be the lucky one, with a son, a husband, and a decent house to live in, but Katie envied the other woman. They went on the missions, they partied with Cas while Katie worked harder than anyone. Katie was the den mother. She took care of everyone and everything, feeding them, healing them, soothing them. She went from being a carefree single woman to a mother of dozens.

"You good, John?" She asked her son, placing him on his feet. "Go play with Uncle Chuck." She called as he ran out the door.

"Whoa, watch it J." Dean called out as he tried getting in the house as the boy left. "He needs to be more careful." Katie rolled her eyes, walking over to her husband.

"Got an early start today," She asked pulling on her jacket as she stepped through the door of the house.

"Things need to get done." He explained from behind her.

"You should get more sleep. You're starting to look old." Katie told him stone faced brushing his cheek with the back of her fingers before walking down the porch steps.

Katie hadn't become too distracted to notice what went on, like Dean assumed. She knew he was with another woman, probably Risa. He was the same man, and yet so different. He loved her for a while, really loved her. They married three years ago, and tried to raise a baby during the Apocalypse. But when the Croatoan virus spread he changed as did everything around them. Katie tried not to blame him, but deep down she knew she did. Katie thought they would make it out and live the fairy tale ending, but she was wrong. She knew that if they survived the virus and killing Lucifer, she still wouldn't be able to forgive him for what he'd done to her life. The only thing she would ever thank Dean for is giving her a beautiful son.

Walking through the compound, Katie tried not to focus on what was going on around her. The gun shots and other noises only made the grim atmosphere more prevalent. There were so many things she wished she'd done before this happened to the world, and there were even more things she wished she had never done.

"Kaitlyn, beautiful as ever." Castiel complimented as he saw her approaching.

"Cas, you know that charm doesn't work on me." Katie laughed, stopping to hug her friend. She couldn't remember why she had ever hated the angel, now she couldn't live without him. He was the only person she could count on, a confidant that was keeping her sane.

"Maybe one day," he sighed, kissing her hand delicately.

"In your dreams, angel." She whispered leaning in and giving him the perfect opportunity to kiss her cheek.

"Cas," Dean's voice boomed.

"Dean, I was admiring your beautiful wife." Cas smiled wrapping an arm around Katie. She smiled at Cas before glancing at Dean, his expression hard.

"Lighten up, babe. If I was sleeping around, you'd know." Katie reassured, brushing his arm as she walked by.

"She's feisty, I love that about her." Cas smiled, watching the woman throw a glare behind her to Dean.

"She's something," Dean said through clenched teeth, leaving Cas where he stood.

Katie spends most of her afternoons helping make food for lunch. What she wouldn't do for a hamburger. Sometimes she would pretend they were making better food, like a barbeque. John had never eaten anything like what she grew up on. By the time the virus started spreading he was barely old enough to eat solid food. She tried as best she could to make the task fun, talking with the few that helped, but she was never able to feel completely relaxed.

"Mommy look," John squealed as he ran towards her with a beer can clutched in his hands. She shared a quick glance with Chuck before turning back to her son.

"What's that, baby," She scooped him into her arms.

"Daddy taught me how to shoot it." John smiled at the hole in the can. Katie tried to remain calm while still holding her child, but seeing his father standing only a few feet away she was finding it difficult.

"Did he?" Katie glared at her husband again. "What's all over your shirt?" She put her son down and ran to look at the dark stains on Dean's shirt. With a closer look she noticed the blood smeared all over him.

"It's not mine," he waved her off. "And he didn't shoot it, the whole was already there." He said quietly, as if it made it okay for her son to try shooting anything no matter how bad it was. She watched him awestruck as he waltzed over to pick at the food Chuck had laid out.

"Is it the screaming man's?" John asked. Katie looked at him horrified before staring, wide eyed, at Dean.

"I hope you got what you wanted." Katie hissed at Dean. "I'm taking care of him tonight. And no more guns for John." Katie told him picking up her son briskly, kissing the top of his sandy blond hair.

"But mom," John complained staring back at his father as Katie carried him away.

"Kate, come on. You knew I had to start teaching him soon enough." Dean called after her. Katie didn't stop as she heard his voice.

"Mommy, what about lunch?" John asked as he turned to stare back at his mother. Katie stopped and looked into her son's green eyes, his father's eyes. She hated how much he looked like Dean.

"Everything alright?" Castiel asked as he passed by.

"He's hungry, can you take him? I have some things to do." Katie placed her son in Cas's arms and continued on towards her house.

Katie stood on her porch, nursing a beer as she stared out across the vast camp. These were the days she wished went by faster. It was easier to stay away from Dean when he had something else to do, but on slow days like these all she wanted to do was fight. He was easier to get along with that way. She seemed to get his attention better when they were fighting, it was the only time that he ever really noticed her.

A part of her saw so much of his father in Dean, and as ashamed as she was at that thought, she hated him for that. He loved his son, but not like a five year old needed. Katie didn't want her baby learning how to shoot or fight at all, though she knew he would need it in the future. She wanted him to have a normal childhood as best he could before becoming a mini-hunter. Dean never really had that, but Katie did.

"I put him to bed." Dean said learning against the door frame behind her.

"Did you make sure he washed up?" She asked not turning to look at him.

"Yeah, cleaned behind his ears and everything." He said sarcastically, pushing off the frame. Katie turned, to glare at him, but only saw his retreating back.

"Why do you have to talk to me like that?" She asked, not moving from her spot on the porch. "You act like everything I say is ridiculous, is it so bad for me to want John to be clean or fed or happy for God's sake?"

"Why do you always have to pick a fight with me, especially in front of him and the others?" Dean asked, walking quickly back out from the night. Katie inhaled sharply as he stood in front of her.

"Fighting's the only time I get you all to myself, isn't it?" She said turning her back on him. "It didn't used to be this way. We would fight for the fun of it, as a joke. Now it's the only time we ever speak."

"If you didn't make things so difficult," Dean started, but Katie turned around quickly her hand connecting with his face as hard as she could.

"Me, this isn't all my fault. You have to take some if not most of the blame here Dean." Katie took a few steps closer to him. "You left my bed, you walk out of this house all the time. How is that my fault?"

"I have a lot to take care of, Kate." He told her stepping away, rubbing his cheek from her blow. She bowed her head, hiding the tears that were beginning to fall.

"How about your son, or wife? After Detroit with Sam," Katie started.

"Don't talk about that." He said forcibly.

"We don't talk about anything." Katie yelled, letting her tears fall freely down her cheeks. "Things are bad Dean, this is when we need each other most. Don't push me away." She stepped closer to him, but he didn't react to her at all. She breathed out heavily, wiping at her cheeks. "Did you kill the demon?" She asked as deadpan as she could muster.

"Dead and buried," Dean said clearing his throat and stuffing his fists in his pockets. "I didn't know J heard him, I'm sorry." He said plainly. Katie would take an unemotional apology over nothing.

Katie finished her beer and headed through the door, stopping next to him. "Are you coming to in?" She glanced into the green eyes she fell in love with and wished she could see love reflected back if only for a second.

"In a minute," he told her, looking away.

"Don't lie to me. You owe me that much." She told him as she walked through the main room pealing her jacket off as she walked, before disappearing in her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the love, everyone!!! I have been inspired...reopening Your Point Is soon!! But first enjoy this chapter!**

Katie walked out of her bedroom late the next day. She had no ambition for the day, only getting up to make sure her son was fed and safe. Once in the main room she was surprised to see Dean sitting at the table, guns disassembled across the table, John sitting on his lap. Katie fought the smile on her face. For a second she thought she was still dreaming, her boys were never here when she woke up and they never seemed to be as happy as they were now. She leaned against the door frame, smiling to herself. Dean spoke softly to John, keeping his head low near the boys ear. Dean's larger hands covered his son's as he helped me reassemble the gun in front of them. John smiled up at his father, both laughing as the clip fell from their melded hands. Katie couldn't hold in her laughter as she watched them, and the room was filled with the three different laughs.

"Morning Momma," John smiled happily up at his mother when he heard her laugh come from the doorway.

"Hey baby," she smiled back, catching Dean's stare.

"Don't worry, we're just cleaning them." He smiled at her, not the same smile he had before but one she could appreciate. "Hey buddy, why don't you run and get your mom something to eat." He told John softly, not taking his eyes off Katie.

"Okay Daddy," the small boy jumped off his father's lap and ran from the room.

"Be careful." Dean called after him, putting down what he was working with. "You slept in late, feeling okay?"

"I'm going to take that as concern for your wife's well being." Katie smirked, straddling a seat opposite him, leaning her chest against the back of the chair. "It's nice to see you home."

"I figure I can't fix being a bad husband, but I don't want John to think I'm a bad dad. I was raised better than that." Dean told her.

"You were never a bad dad. I just didn't like what you were teaching him. A four year old shouldn't be shooting a gun. Wait until he's at least eight." She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of her eyes.

"Katie, you look different today." Dean said as he absently picked up another gun. "Maybe you should sleep more. Makes you look younger."

"Or you should be around when I wake up, that way you'd see me after a full night's sleep and not me hunting you down to fight about the next screw up you make." Katie countered quickly, glancing up into his eyes.

"It's always a fight with you." He sighed softly, shaking his head. There was more humor in his statement than annoyance, which Katie hadn't expected.

"Right," she said with a small laugh and of shake of her head.

Katie lifted her leg over the chair and disappeared into her room again. She thought it was a pleasant surprise seeing Dean in the morning, but obviously there was no happiness left between them. Everything was forced or just raw hatred. A part of her wished he would just stay gone, and then maybe she would be able to heal the wounds he made. But with him trying to be good to her, it only kept the wounds open and raw.

She was caged in this life and marriage. Even if she wanted to leave, there was no place for her to go. There were days she thought she could run away to Bobby's, or when the days were really bad to Sam. It was then that she realized just how alone she really was, both of her safe havens destroyed or corrupted. All she had was Dean to take care of her, and even back when the world wasn't ending he wasn't the best at keeping her safe.

A laugh escaped her lips as she sat in front of her cracked mirror. Her hair was still wet from her bath, and as she pulled at the corners of her eyes and pulled the sides of her cheeks up she realized how aged she was beginning to look for only being thirty-three. It was amazing what this life was doing to her. Without taking her eyes away from her reflection, she reached down in a drawer and pulled out a bottle and took a swig.

There had been dozens of moments like this one, where she thought of the easy ways out. She could drink herself do death if she really wanted to, or just end it quick with the pistol she had tucked safely in her nightstand, but she couldn't leave her baby. John was the only thing that got her through the day. She didn't know where she would be without him, probably dead like the rest of her family.

"Kate," Dean's voice called from the door behind her. She stared at him through her mirror, not wanting to turn around. "I'm going on a supply run."

"Great, we're running low on beer." She told him, swinging her whisky bottle haphazardly above her head before lowing it to her lips.

"John's with Risa, don't let him see you like this." He said forcefully. Katie turned in her seat and stared at him shocked.

"Using the mistress as the babysitter," Katie said quietly, shaking her head with amusement. "That's very Jude Law of you."

"What was that?" He asked staring at her, but when he got no response he turned to leave the room.

"Why can't he see me like this? He sees you torturing demons and killing Croats all the time. Hell he's with Cas when he's stoned. But no, not Momma, she can't have any fun." Katie stood up and followed Dean out of the room.

"This isn't you having fun, Kate. You're drunk, and miserable."

"And whose fault is that?" She asked throwing the bottle she held in her hands, letting it hit the wall only inches from where Dean stood.

"Don't blame me for this. I know I screwed up, but I tried fixing everything. Don't you think I know this is my fault?" He walked over to her, stopping barely a foot away from her. Katie watched him with her eyes in slits. "I did this, I know that and I don't need you reminding me every damn second of every damn day."

"I didn't…" Katie started softly, but Dean threw up his hands to stop her from continuing. She looked away, letting the silent tears roll down her face.

"Clean this up," he said as he walked through the door, crunching the glass under his heavy step.

Katie spent the rest of the day cleaning, as best she could anyway. She wanted to feel safe, feel as though she was in a loving home. Every word Dean said was valid, it just had nothing to do with what she was trying to get through to him. She had seen him torture himself when the virus broke out and there was nothing he could do anymore. The angels were out of his corner, and she knew that made me feel helpless. There was nothing she could say to him to make it better. It was the beginning of the end for them. It was the crack that turned into a canyon between them.

A pit of guilt filled her as Katie stood out on her porch watching her little boy play with some of the other women. She had to admit that it was a little humbling to realize she wasn't the only one pining for something more. They wanted families, babies, but who would be stupid enough to let that happen in the world they were living in. It would only give them more loved ones to lose.

"Everything alright, Katie?" Castiel asked as he stepped onto the porch. Katie didn't even look at him as he stood next to her.

"I hate my husband." Katie told him sadly. "I hate everything about this life. And hell if I could do it again, I wouldn't be here." She reached up to swipe a tear falling from her eye.

"Katie I know it must be hard, but he's got a lot on his plate." Cas tried sticking up for his friend, but Katie knew better. She knew that he wasn't happy with the way things had changed Dean. He wasn't the same man anymore, and everyone who knew the old Dean could tell.

"Maybe I could leave. Pack up in the middle of the night, take John and just drive out of here. Find some other place, there has to be more camps like this. More survivors that need help." Katie mused with a soft smile on her face.

"It's too dangerous, Katie. You alone maybe, but taking your son with you? It's a bad idea, and Dean would pull you back in a heartbeat." Cas told her honestly, moving closer to her and placing a hand on the small of her back. Katie normally would have pulled away, but not today.

"I don't even think he likes John." Katie said honestly. "His own baby, and he can't stand to look at him half the time. He would be the one that woke up in the middle of the night when he would cry and bring him to me. Dean spoiled him in the beginning, and now John doesn't know what to do. One day he's World's Greatest Dad, the next he'd Military Dad."

"He loves his son." Cas said honestly. Katie looked at him sideways, her face inches from his.

"And his wife?" She asked flicking her eyes from the yard to the man next to her. She blamed the lack of attention, for her actions. It had been too long since she had a man hold her as sweetly and lovingly as Cas did. She couldn't even remember the last time Dean held her with anything softer then a death grip.

"I'm pretty sure he loved you once," he told her swallowing hard. Katie leaned closer to him, placing her lips gently on his. He didn't move until he was sure of what she was doing, and as Katie's hand reached around the back of his neck and she turned in his arms, he couldn't resist any longer.

"Hey whoa!" Chuck's voice pulled the two apart. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing," Katie said placing her hand over her mouth and leaning again the railing.

"You're lucky it was me and not Dean, what about John coming home?" Chuck continued, and Katie stared at him for a moment. She knew it was stupid, but having a jealous Dean was better then one that didn't realize she existed.

"I get it, bad Kaitlin." She said angrily. "Did you need something, Chuck?"

"Dropping this off for you." He handed her a bag and started walking off. "Dean said that should last you three months." Katie looked into the bag and found a whisky bottle and some other things she's needed for herself and John.

"Always the doting husband," Katie whispered as she walked into the house slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the next installment!! Tell me what you think...**

Katie passed by the shooting range, watching as the men laughed and hollered, probably only half a bottle away from being drunk if not already there. They were comparing aim and teasing the few women with them. Risa stepped up and Katie couldn't stop herself. She stepped up, taking her favorite silver hand gun from the table it was laying on. Dean stepped back to watch her, from a distance. Katie paid no attention to anyone as she emptied six rounds into her target, hitting every fatal area she could think of, before Risa got three out into hers. As she walked away, she tossed the gun to Dean before sauntering without a word. It had been too long since she picked up a gun, but it came back to her like riding a bike. Katie knew Dean only wished the girls in his crew, or whatever, were as good as her.

"Kate, wait." Dean called out. She ignored him and continued on at a brisker pace. He caught up with her, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"What Dean," she snapped, trying to pull her arm away from him. But he held onto her tighter, until she finally glared at him and stopped moving.

"I want you to go with Chuck and Cas tomorrow." He told her, letting go of her arm. "On a supply run," Katie looked at him skeptically. "Get out of here for awhile." He began backing away.

"Don't be nice to me," Katie told him. "Not unless you're going to stay that way."

"Katie, just do this for me." Dean sighed.

"Fine, but you have to watch John. And I mean watch him, not pawn him off on one of your girlfriends." She said turning her back on him.

Dean watched as she saw John coming towards her. Katie hunched over and did a little jog to catch him, her arms our wide for the boy to run into her. Sweeping the little boy into her arms, he saw his son's smile from over her shoulder. They were always smiling, at least whenever they were together, mother and son. Katie stood there talking to John, swaying from one foot to the other like a little dance only they knew.

That night Katie sat on the porch steps watching her son run around with one of Dean's jacket's on like a cape. He ran from one side of the porch to the other with his hands spread out as far as they could go. At first she was only smiling but as he began to sing his own theme music, she couldn't stop the laughter.

"Momma, can I be Superman when I grow up?" John asked as he stopped in front of her.

"You sure can," she smiled down at him. He gave her a satisfactory nod and continued pretending to fly.

"What's he doing?" Dean asked as he took a seat next to his wife. Katie turned to him, her smile faltering for a brief second before turning back to her son.

"Practicing to be Superman," she smiled to herself.

"Hey Daddy," John said as he flew passed them. Dean stood up and walked down the steps. Katie watched, her face falling as she watched him leave. Again this was another memory she wasn't going to share with Dean.

To her surprise instead of walking away from John, Dean waited for him to pass again and this time he lifted him up easily. John kept his arms spread as his father spun him over his head. Katie's smile returned, a little pang hit her in the chest as she saw the smile on Dean's face matching the one on their little boy. She couldn't remember the last time her boys looked so happy.

"Look Momma, I'm flying." John said through giggles.

"Impressive, looks like you're on your way to becoming Superman already."

Dean brought John down, holding him at his side while he adjusted the jacket tied around his tiny neck. Katie stayed seated as her two boys stood in front of her, leaning on the porch railing. John was breathing hard as he looked from his dad, down to his mother.

"I love you Dad," John said hugging Dean around the neck. "Even if Momma doesn't."

Katie stared at Dean, surprised to see him already looking at her. She tried to find something to say, but she couldn't make any words come out of her mouth. Dean gave her a small smile before turning back to his son. His hand running down the side of the boys face, brushing his hair back.

"Why do you think she doesn't like me?" Dean asked him seriously.

"You always fight, and she never kisses you." John said guiltily, giving his mother a sad look as if he was telling on her.

"Do you think Daddy likes me?" Katie asked standing up from her spot on the steps. Dean watched her, but Katie couldn't meet his stare.

"Not really, he never comes home at night, and he doesn't kiss you either." John said inspecting the sleeve around his shoulders intently. Katie finally lifted her eyes to meet Deans, both meeting the same guilty stare. "I know you both love me." John continued.

"You know why I fight with your Daddy?" Katie asked placing a hand on her son's head and running it down the side of his face in the same action Dean had done. "I do it so he won't forget I'm here." Katie admitted for the first time. Her eyes never left Dean's as she spoke. "Sometimes there's so much stuff for him to do, he forgets about me. And I want him to never forget I'm here."

"You know we have to help a lot of people here, me and your mom." Dean said adjusting his hold on the boy in his arms. "It's easy to forget about each other sometimes."

Katie gave him a weak smile, mouthing a sorry as she stepped a little closer, this time running her hand through his hair and resting her hand on the back of his neck. Dean pulled her into his other side and smiled down at her. A laugh escaped Katie's lips, she leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"It's late, time for bed buddy." Dean said, as John wrapped his arms around his father. Katie stayed in her spot as they walked away from her, John's face hidden in Dean's shoulder.

For a moment she had a glimpse at her old life. The loving husband, beautiful happy baby, it was just a trick. Katie had to learn not to blink, because the second her eyes closed her world would change. She turned to grip the railing on her porch, calming her breathing. After a few minutes she walked into the house, Dean was kneeling by John's bed kissing his forehead. She waited until he got up to come in and say goodnight to her baby.

"Just like old times," Katie said as she walked into the main room, Dean staring at the various maps and pictures hung up on the wall. She hopped up on the table he was leaning against. Dean turned to look at her for a fleeting moment before reverting back to the pictures.

"I don't remember," he lied quietly. Instead of getting mad, like Dean had expected, Katie reached up and gently combed her fingers through the back of his hair. She used to do this all the time, to calm him or just to be a soothing touch after a long hunt.

Dean closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He didn't want to admit that he knew what she meant, something about tonight reminded him of the old times. He had spent so many years trying to forget the good times, because he knew they would never get them back. Too many things have happened since then, and he wasn't sure if they could ever be that in love again. He remembered lying in her arms at night, her touch soothing no matter what had happened during the day. She was everything he could have imagined in a woman, and so much more. He only wished he could have been a better man for her.

He knew why he treated her the way he did. If he was nice to her, the man she fell in love with, then he couldn't be the leader he was. Dean pushed her away so that he wouldn't have to think about the consequences of his actions. If he still felt the same heart crushing love he did when he first fell for her, there was no why he could be as reckless as he was. Having Katie hate him was a small price to pay if it meant keeping her and their baby safe.

He tried his hardest to avoid moments that felt like old times, usually by running away from them. But when moments like this crept out of dusty corners and sprung themselves on him, he had to give in. Katie scooted a little closer to him, resting her cheek against his shoulder while she looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly, as a small smile graced her lips. Katie hadn't seen her husband look this content in years.

He didn't say anything, just turned cupping her face and placing a kiss on her lips. Katie smile as he pulled away, keeping her eyes closed for an extra few seconds. Dean laughed at her, moving away from her only to stand in front of her. He ran his hands through her hair before placing a few short kisses on her lips and walking away. Katie twisted her body around to see where he was going, expecting him to be heading out of the house. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him walk towards her bedroom.

She hopped off the table and ran to catch up with him, jumping in front of him and blocking the doorway. He looked at her with a confused expression as she stared at him with worried eyes. He tried to see what was in the room that she wanted to hide from him, but Katie blocked every move. After a few minutes of that, he pulled back and crossed his arms over his chest and waited for her to explain.

"Wait, you can come in but just for a quickie. I have this guy coming over tonight and I haven't told him I'm married." Katie explained quickly, watching Dean's expression harden.

"So he doesn't know me, huh? I half expected it to be Cas." Dean told her, droping his arms and placing them on her waist.

"No," Katie said with a smile creeping onto her face. "He comes over during the day, we're always a bit loud and it's best if John wasn't here." Dean's face tightened, but he moved towards her and threw her easily over his shoulder, causing Katie to laugh uncontrolably. He marched into the room, both of them laughing before they crashed onto the bed.

**Oh will the happiness last? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!! They make the chapters come faster. _Everything in Italics indicated memories! _This chapter gives some background information, if you want a more detailed version read Your Point Is!!!**

For the first time in what felt like years, Katie woke up with a smile on her face. She wasn't surprised to find herself alone in bed, but at least she wasn't cold. Padding barefoot down the hall, Katie pulled at the hem of Dean's shirt she was wearing. It was weird wearing something she used to be so comfortable in.

"Baby, you up?" Katie whispered into the darkness of her son's room. She saw his little body twist under the mound of blankets he used to keep himself warm.

Katie went through her usual morning routine, bathing, dressing, waking up John. But it was the first time she did it with a hint of a smile on her face. Last night felt like a vivid dream, and as much as she'd enjoyed it there was part of her that was still savoring every second knowing it wasn't going to happen again.

"Where are you going Momma?" John asked as he peered cautiously from around his bedroom door, while Katie pulled her shirt back down after tucking a pistol in the band of her jeans.

"I'm going somewhere with Uncle Chuck." She walked over to him, her head bent down to be eye level with him. "You want to spend the day with Daddy or Cas?"

He let her lift him into her arms, wrapping his little arms around her neck and leaning his head against her shoulder. Katie loved these embraces John gave her. It was all the love she needed to push through another day in the hell she lived in. There were days when she couldn't remember what was keeping her going before having John in her life.

"When will you be back?" He asked against her neck, ignoring her previous question.

"A few hours," She told him, kissing his cheek and holding him close to her. "I'll be back before you know it, I promise." She placed his feet on the ground, but as she began walking out he walked in front of her with his hands wrapped around the back of her legs.

"There you are," Dean called as she ran over to John. Katie smiled softly as she watched him crouch down to John's level. She did this all the time, but for some reason John didn't react like he did with her. She tried swallowing the guilt, and pushing her son towards his father, the last thing she wanted was for him to upset Dean. It wasn't fair that John had become so attached to her, when he was a part of Dean's life too. It wouldn't be so hard on Dean if John loved him as unconditionally as he did Katie.

"Everything ready?" She asked as Dean stared down with confusion at their son. It took him a moment before he even realized she'd asked a question.

"Yeah, Chuck's waiting." He tossed her the keys to his Jeep before looking down at John again, placing his hand on the boy's head. Katie gave him a reassuring smile, before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and squatting to look at John.

"Be good for Daddy, okay. I love you," she kissed her son before walking away. Tossing a worried glance over her shoulder before the two were out of sight, Katie hopped into the Jeep and peeled out of the compound.

She couldn't even remember the last time she went through those gates and into the real world. It felt like she had been living in that compound all her life. But as she drove on little things began to catch her eye. Sure things were different now, but these were still the same back roads she used to drive with the boys so many years ago.

"_Kat keep your eyes on the road." Dean yelled, reaching for the wheel as Katie turned her head from the side window and back to the main road. She smiled sheepishly, whispering an apology._

"_I'm getting better." Katie protested as she gripped the wheel with white knuckles. The last thing she wanted was for Dean to think that she was a complete idiot._

_He had borrowed one of Bobby's running trucks and taken her out for a driving lesson. Her father was supposed to be doing this, but with him and John on a hunt it left the task to Dean. Katie was only fifteen, but her father insisted she learn before her sixteenth birthday. Dean assumed it was because her father had bought her a car, just another reminder of the spoiled life she lived. _

"_We should probably head back, Bobby will start to worry when it gets dark." Katie rolled her eyes and pulled over to the dirt shoulder. She slid over as Dean got out of the car and pulled the driver's door open. The entire way back she sat there, watching him watch the road. A smied plastered onto her face._

"_You know the sun doesn't go down for another hour or so, we could get something to eat…" Katie asked, twisting her hair around her finger as she checked her eye liner in the mirror. _

"_Can't, I'm going out tonight." Dean told her, smiling to himself. Katie nodded and slid back into her seat. She knew he loved rubbing the fact that he was going out with some girl every chance he got. He was two years older than her, but that didn't mean that he had to make it so obvious that he didn't care about her little crush. _

Katie ran a hand through her hair as she checked her watch. They were still about three hours out of the city and she was beginning to get anxious. She needed to get out of the car. What she really needed was music, any little distraction to take her mind off the thoughts that were pushing their way out of the little memory box she never wanted to open. It was too painful to think about simpler days.

_Katie parked her car quickly as she saw the familiar black Impala sitting in front of the house. She slammed her door and ran up the steps faster than she ever had before. The second she flung the door open she was greeted by four men waiting for her arrival. _

"_Sammy," she squealed as she through her arms around the younger boy. Sam was surprised to find Katie exactly how he remembered her two years earlier. He had grown considerably and now towered over the girl he held._

_Katie let go and turned to John hugging him tightly for a moment before he pulled her back to give her a once over. He always wanted to make sure nothing was wrong with her, ever if she was only going to school now. The dirtiest job she did since her father died was helping Bobby fix the cars in his yard._

_She turned her head and caught Dean standing in the same place, giving her a good once over. The last time she'd seen him, he wouldn't give her a second glance but it seemed she had his full attention now. The last time he'd seen her, she was still in her awkward teen years. But almost immediately after they left she grew up fast. Her baby fat was gone, and she had been working out some with friends from her high school, most of which were athletes. She learned how to apply makeup better, and do her hair up nicely. Though her wardrobe didn't change from her usual jeans and t-shirt, she still managed to make the boys' heads turn in the hall._

"_Hey Dean," she said as neutrally as she could muster. All those years she had thrown herself at him and it was so hard for her to stop from treating him the same way he treated her. _

"_Kat, you look good." He said clearing his throat and smirking. Bobby hit him on the back of the head, before he could say anything else. _

Those were the days Katie wished she could have a more eventful life. Living with Bobby and doing the same thing every high school girl did was too boring. She needed a little adventure and once she got her wish she would have done anything to take it back. Traveling with the Winchester boys was always dangerous, and she suddenly understood why her father had taken her away from them all those years ago. Even now she feels the same way.

"_It would be safer if you left, just ran somewhere anywhere far away from here." Dean said placing both of his hands on either side of her face. He used his thumbs to brush the tears that fell from her eyes off her face. _

"_But what about you?" She asked, her voice coming out choked on unshed tears. Katie hated saying goodbye to them, it always felt so final. She had only just gotten Dean back from hell and he expected her to leave willingly._

"_We'll be fine. I promise when it's safe, I'll come get you." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips, but Katie wasn't going to let him get away with just that. She reached her hands up and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. She felt the counter press into her back, and they pulled apart just long for Dean to hoist her onto the bar counter._

She absently spun the thin silver band on her left ring finger. Sometimes the memories were too hard to think about. All Katie wanted to focus on at the moment was getting what was on Chuck's list and returning back to her little boy as fast as possible.

"_This is really happening, isn't it?" Dean whispered as he rested his head on Katie's shoulder. She lay on her side in the small motel bed. His hand snaked around her waist, coming to a halt as he felt the growth of her lower abdomen. _

_Dean was still coming to grips with the fact that he was going to be a father. On the other hand Katie felt like a part of her was breaking every time she felt a kick. The last thing she wanted to do was bring another life into this world, especially in the middle of an Apocalypse. Zac had told her that this baby was going to do amazing things, but she couldn't trust an angel. _

"_I don't think I can do this," Katie whimpered into the darkness. Dean found her hands and placed them under his on her stomach. _

"_You're not alone. I'm not going anywhere, not anymore." He promised her, placing a sweet kiss on her neck while holding her close to him. Katie slept without a single nightmare for the first time in three months, safe in Dean's arms. She hoped this feeling never went away, because it would be too hard to face the world without Dean by her side._

Katie unpacked everything they managed to find with Chuck. The sun was already beginning to set and she had never felt more tired in her life. She tried to keep her memories at bay, but it was easier said than done. Once she let them out for a few moments, there was no getting rid of them. She wished she could walk backwards, and take back everything that had led her to this life.

But that would only lead back to the exact moment she met Dean. A seven year old girl in pig tails and a pink dress, a ghost of who Katie once was, hidden behind her father as she met the Winchesters for the first time, Katie knew she must have fallen in love with him in that moment. Could she really deny herself all those early happy memories?

Katie had always been a masochist, and she wouldn't take away those happy memories. She would much rather endure the pain from her life with Dean, than walking around unscathed by a normal life.

**Please Review!!! The End is coming...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long!! But the chapters are written just waiting to be uploaded!!**

It was late when she finally arrived back home and all she could think about was sleep. She maneuvered half blind in the dark of the compound until she was at her porch steps. There Katie ran into Dean leaving the house, he seemed more agitated than usual, as he moved passed her quickly.

"You aren't staying in there tonight." He told her from the bottom step. She stared at him for a few moments.

"Hi baby, I'm fine and everything went smoothly." Katie's smile was bittersweet as she took a few steps towards him.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now come on," he told her extending his arm to move her along.

"Where would you like your wife and four year old son to stay?" Katie asked defiantly, she crossed her arms and Dean took the last few steps between them.

"I'll find another place for you and J." He promise, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I'll ask Cas," he said beginning to leave. Katie blinked a few times, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't talk like that." Katie called after him. Dean stopped and turned back to her with an annoyed expression on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he cocked one eyebrow up. Katie knew that expression by heart. She had been gone too long, or she was gone for just the right amount of time. A pit formed in her stomach as she thought about the reasons as to why Dean had sent her out in the first place.

"And you," she asked him. "Where are you staying?"

"Chuck needs my help, I'll just crash there." He said flippantly.

Katie walked to Cas's house quietly, John held tightly in her arms with his sleeping head tucked in the crook of her neck. Dean had already disappeared. A familiar feeling crept into her stomach. She used to call it jealousy, now it was more like rising bile. She was almost surprised it only took him hours to forget everything that was between them.

"Let me help you," Castiel offered, taking John from her arms.

"Thank you," Katie smiled watching as he laid her son on the couch. "That better be clean." She joked.

"Is anything clean here?" He smiled. "It's good enough for him tonight."

"I know if you were still 'stick up your ass holy' you would tell me to love him despite his flaws." Katie said staring passed Castiel to the bed behind him. "Sometimes I want to give him a taste of his own medicine. That kiss, Cas…"

"Forget about it. He loves you and John too, but he's not the same. We're in dark times," Cas said stepping closer to her.

"You got a beer?" Katie stepped back, running her hands through her hair.

Katie stood outside for at least an hour, thinking about how everything had changed. She was in love with a man that couldn't love her back. In this new war he let go of love, first with Sam then with everything else in his life. Most of the time he made her feel like the Impala, rotting in the field, abandoned.

"I laid out some blankets for you." Cas said from the door. Katie smiled her thanks, downing the last of her beer.

Glancing across the yard, catching Dean standing with Chuck, her stomach settled as he waved at her with a smile. For the first time in awhile she genuinely smiled at him. Going back into the house, she scooted her baby over, sliding in next to him. She felt peaceful, and a little guilty that she always thought the worse of her husband. Something was changing and she liked the idea of being happy with Dean again.

Waking up early the next morning, Katie ran toher house. She needed to pick some things up that John would need when he woke, and she thought it would be a good time to see Dean before he left for one of his missions.

"Dean," Katie called as she opened the door, catching Dean talking with a man that looked undeniably like him, almost a twin. But as she took a closer look, shock set in.

"Katie not now," He said.

"What the hell is that?" She asked, throwing her arm out at the other man.

"Apparently me," he said getting up to push her out but she resisted like she always had.

"What do you mean _you_?" She questioned with crossed arms. "What if he's something else? This is dangerous, Dean."

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" He hissed at her, glancing back to see himself watching carefully. He forgot how curious he was.

"You don't want me to answer that." Katie told him with a smug smile.

"I ran all the tests when he was out. Zac sent him here," Katie's entire demeanor changed, becoming more stiff.

"He really is you," she covered her mouth shocked. Dean only nodded, shifting a little closer to her to try and push her out while she was momentarily preoccupied.

"I'll take care of this, don't worry about it." Katie snapped out of it and pushed his arms away from her.

"What do you mean take care of this? You can't kill you, or throw you out. Why can't I help you?"

"Katie please, don't do this now. There has to be something you can do around here."

"Damn it, I'm not some cheap slut you can toss out. Let me help you." Katie hissed, pushing him away from her.

"I can hear you," the younger Dean said frustrated by their argument.

"I have an errand to do, watch him and keep J away from here." Dean told Katie sharply, getting a glare from her as he walked passed her.

"Wait you're keeping me cuffed, don't you trust me?" Past Dean asked.

"No, absolutely not," with that Dean left allowing Katie to slam the door after him. Now she was alone with the man she had fallen in love with, give or take a few years.

"What a dick," he said making Katie smile for the first time since she walked in.

"You're not wrong." She laughed, packing a bag in the back room.

"Can you get these off?" He asked sweetly, and she found it hard to resist.

"No, I can't. Future you would kill me." She began to walk to the door.

"Katie, Kit-Kat, come on." He knew he had her with the nickname, as she stopped abruptly, the door hitting her bag as it tried to close. Katie did her best not to look at him, but tears filled her eyes as they connected with his bright hazel ones.

"Don't call me that." She warned walking out into the morning twilight. Dean stared after her, wondering where the beautiful girl her fell in love with years ago went.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's great to be updating again...Thanks for everyone who reviews, they are much appreciated!!!**

After getting John up and dressed, Katie wanted a relaxing day. All she wanted was to play with her son and wait for her husband to come back with good news. She knew he was going after the colt, and she wanted nothing more than for him to come back with it.

"Where's Daddy," John asked holding his mother's hand as they left Castiel's house.

"On a top secret mission," she said making him smile. "He'll be back soon." She promised like always.

"Katie, I need to talk to you." Chuck called to her. "We're still running low on some stuff. Hey, Johnny," He knuckled pounded the younger boy.

"Didn't you and Dean talk about this last night?" Katie asked concerned.

"Not really, I only saw him for," he stopped suddenly, back pedaling fast. "You know we did all night, but he just blacked out on me. Our fearless leader, exhausted as ever."

"Right," Katie shook her head. "We just did a supply run, how in the h-e-double hockey sticks did we run out of stuff already." Katie asked glancing down at a smiling John, and moving closer to Chuck to get a better glimpse of his clipboard. "Let me see what's needed." Chuck handed her the clipboard. "Baby, why don't you go play," John ran off heading for the Impala no doubt.

"Jane and Risa are going at it." A man said quietly to Katie, nodding at Chuck.

"Damn it, what now?" She asked frustrated. "Chuck, can this wait, let me deal with the girls first." Katie walked over to the screaming match, glad John was out of earshot for all the profanity being used.

"Hey," Katie shouted pushing the two girls away from each other.

"Sorry, Kate." Risa apologized fixing her clothes.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie demanded. The two women stayed quiet. Against her better judgment, she laughed.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Jane asked, looking from her to Risa.

"I'm fine," Katie told them with an edge to her voice. "Don't let me catch either of you fighting over my husband again. I've killed sluttier girls for a lot less."

With that she left, automatically heading to her house to calm down. She slammed the door, and tossed a chair at a wall before she realized she was alone. "Damn it." She cried, storming out again. As she stepped off the porch she heard the trucks pulling in. Seeing his Jeep, Katie tensed a little, but at least he was home.

"Daddy," John called as he sped past Cas and Past Dean. He took quicker steps to see the boy, but saw himself instead. A gun poised at the back of some guy's head, Dean was completely oblivious to his audience.

"John, wait." Cas tried to pull the boy back, but it was too late.

John stood still, crying as he stared at the man his dad had just shot. The other men stared at Past Dean and Cas. Dean exhaled out of frustration.

"I'm not going to lie to you, me and him have got a pretty messed up situation going on." He began roughly. "Quiet J," he said to his son. "But believe me when you need to know something you will know it." He told the others loudly, before turning back to his son. "Damn it, shut up John."

Katie ran in, scooping up the boy before glaring at Dean. She glanced back at Cas and the other Dean, before rounding on her husband. She smoothed the back of her baby's head with one hand, feeling his now silent sobs soak her shoulder.

"He's four, Dean. Four year olds cry when someone they know gets shot." Katie yelled, subtly rocking her body to soothe her son. Dean watched her, guilt building but not registering on his face.

"You were supposed to be watching him and me for that matter." Dean yelled back, gesturing to where his past self stood.

"I was a little busy." She screamed. Past Dean had never seen him and Katie fight so abusively before, with so much hate between them. "Chuck needs supplies, which you should have fixed last night. Risa and Jane were fighting and of course I had to put a stop to that. I can't do everything Dean. I stopped playing Wonder Woman a long time ago."

"And in that busy morning you had, where was J?" He asked using his gun to point to his son flattened against her chest.

"Don't point that at me when I am holding you son." She warned, wrapping her arms around John tighter.

"Come on, Kate. I'm not going to accidently shoot." He laughed at her, glancing at the men around them.

"Don't point that at me when I am holding your son." Katie said more forcibly. "Clean up the body, and for God's sake will you at least gank them before opening the beer, it's a waste. You need to talk to Chuck, and stay the hell away from Jane and Risa if you want to keep your favorite appendage." All eyes were on Katie as she stepped closer to Dean with every demand. "Oh, and he's your problem now." She finished by throwing her arm at the mirror image of her husband.

Katie walked away, John staring shyly from behind her shoulder. Castiel followed her, leaving Dean to take care of himself, along with everything else on Katie's long list. Katie sat John down on the hood of the rusted Impala.

"It's okay to cry." She told her baby, sweetly rubbing the tears from his cheeks, her hands covering the sides of his face. She smiled as best she could through the anger that was still seething through her veins.

"Daddy never cries," John whimpered.

"Oh, but he used to. Momma's seen him cry." She lifted the side of her shirt showing off the deep scar she had. "He cried because we almost lost you. And there were times when things would just get too hard, and he'd cry. When we lost your Uncle Sammy, he cried. I promise it's okay." The little boy reached out and threw his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"He's alright," Castiel's voice drew the pairs attention away. Katie plastered a smile on her face at the sight of her close friend.

"He will be." She smiled down at her son, kissing his head. Cas stepped closer putting a comforting arm around her shoulder and smiling at John. Katie helped her son down and watched him crawl inside the car and play with the wheel. With him occupied, she turned in Cas's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Will you watch him for a second?" Katie asked with a little hiccup in her voice, before she backed away. She walked along the fence until she was far enough away to let out a deep scream.

Dean pushed his past self through the door, slamming it behind him. "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was _that_? You just shot a guy in cold blood." Past Dean stared unbelievingly across the table.

"We were in an open quarantine zone, and we got ambushed by some Croats on the way out. Croats, Croatoans." He said exasperated. "One of them infected Yeger."

"How do you know?" Past Dean asked unconvinced.

"Because after a few years of this, I know. Started seeing symptoms about half an hour ago and it wasn't going to be long before he flipped. I wasn't going to let that happen here, not when I have a son to protect." He said walking away, rubbing his hand over his face as he remembered the small boy's face as he wailed.

"You just blew him away in front of your own people, your son, which I can't wrap my head around." Past Dean said as two glasses were placed on the table.

"Trust me, it doesn't get easier." Dean said throwing back his drink.


	8. Chapter 8

**Another installment, please don't forget to review!!!**

Katie put John to bed early. Dean wanted to meet with everyone about his big master plan. She stood on her porch waiting for Dean to come back with Castiel. She had another one of her stomach knots, and this time she knew it was about the big plan finally ready to unfold. Killing the devil was a bad idea, something she'd been telling him for years, but if they had a shot than she knew it'd be stupid to waste it.

"When did that condom fail?" Past Dean stepped out to the porch, staring at Katie like he'd never seen her before. If he didn't know better he would have thought this was the exact same woman he'd sent away months ago.

"Honestly I don't remember using one." Katie said ashamed, but laughed anyway. "You found me at a bar in Arizona before Lucifer rose. You told me to run and hide, and of course you know us. The thought of being apart brought the sexual tension to the surface." Katie joked.

"Before everything started?" Dean asked, trying to do that math in his head.

"Yep, I didn't know until four months after when Zachariah showed up. He told me my son was going to bring a new beginning. He even put some protection on me to keep me hidden." Katie smiled at his expression, she knew it was hard for him to comprehend Zac doing anything helpful.

"When did you tell me?" He asked, stepping next to her. Katie's hand automatically touched her scarred skin.

"I was six months and you just showed up. Lucifer had demons follow you and we nearly died. They tried to cut John out of me." Her voice faltered, and she took a big gulp of her beer.

"Kat," he took a step closer to her, placing a hand on her back. She felt a shiver run up her spine as his finger tips touched the exposed skin of her back.

"God I missed that name." She sighed, turning into his arms. Dean held her tightly in his arms. A new realization fell over him. He had already gone to see Katie in Arizona, and when he got back there would be a son already in the making.

"He, I don't seem to be Dad of the year." Dean told her as they pulled apart but keeping contact.

"He," Katie emphasized, "was a good dad at the beginning. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen him do. The way John's face would light up when he walked into a room." Katie smiled at the memory. "After the virus hit and everything with Sam, he changed. I don't blame him either, it was hard for me too." She added solemnly.

Katie stepped into him, kissing him lightly. He placed his hands on her waist, keeping her close and kissing her with more passion than he'd had in a long time. Katie laughed as he put his hand on the back of her neck and she stood on her toes to lean further into him.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean's voice pushed the two apart. Katie couldn't stop the laughter boiling up.

"Technically, it's kissing you." Katie offered with a smile as she moved towards her husband. Dean grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, glaring at his past self.

"Cute Kate," He whispered and Katie's smile widened.

"I try to be, you know I think you were better at it then." She teased. Her husband pulled her to him, one hand on the back of her neck and the other on the small of her back. She could have sworn her knees went weak as she melted against his lips. It was the best kiss he'd given her in years.

Past Dean watched the couple from the porch. He was surprised to see Katie fall so easily into his arms. After everything she'd told him and he'd seen, it wouldn't be like her to forget his mistakes that easily. Katie let him walk away from her and her eyes focused on the closed door at the back of the house. He knew she was in love, but it was more with that little boy than his future self. Their son was the only thing that was keeping her at Dean's side.

"Cas and Risa are here." Past Dean said as he came in with the two trailing behind him. Katie took a seat to the side of her husband, as the other three filed in the room. She watched as Dean threw a bag on the table.

"So that's it, that's the colt." Risa asked as Dean pulled the gun out and held it up for them to see.

"If there's anything that can kill Lucifer this is it." Katie told her, taking the gun from Dean.

"Great do we have anything that can find Lucifer?" Risa asked eyeing Katie fiercely. The two women stared at each other unblinkingly.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked watching the women in front of him.

"Oh we were in Jane's cabin last night, and apparently we and Risa have a connection. All of this, of course, doesn't seem to sit too well with our wife." Past Dean said staring from his older self to Katie.

"You want to shut up?" Dean said, avoiding Katie's gaze. "We don't have to find Lucifer. That demon we caught last week, he was one of the big guy's entourage. He knew."

"So a demon tells you where Satan's going to be and you just believe him?" Katie shook her head placing the gun back on the table.

"Oh trust me, he wasn't lying." Dean told her firmly. Katie lowered her head, grimacing slightly at the memory of Dean's weekend spent torturing the demon.

"And you know this how?" Risa asked, unaware of the spare-time activities Dean had.

"Our fearless leader, I'm afraid is all too well schooled in getting to know the truth." Castiel spoke up for the first time. Past Dean moved in closer to the group from where he was sitting in a corner.

"Torture, oh so we're torturing again. That's good, classy." Katie watched as Past Dean got up from where he was seated. Her heart swelled a little, but it was Castiel's laughter that pulled her thoughts away from the depths they were diving.

"What I like past you." He defended himself against Dean's glare.

"Lucifer is here, now. I know the block, I know the building." He said pointing it out on the map spread out on the table.

"Oh good it's right in the middle of a hot zone." Castiel took in a breath at this realization. Katie caught herself watching her younger husband more than the task at hand.

"Crawling with Croats, are you saying my plan is reckless." He asked, placing a hand on Katie's shoulder. She focused on him, trying to keep her mind clear.

"Are you saying we walk in straight up the driveway, passed all the demons and Croats and we shoot the devil?" Cas asked watching his friend closely.

"Yes," Dean answered easily, causing Katie to push out of his grasp.

"Okay if you don't like reckless I could use insouciant." She smiled at Cas's statement, knowing that this was just crazy enough to get Dean back into the game.

"Are you coming?"

"Of course," Cas broke down, getting up from his leisurely position. "But why is he? I mean he's you five years ago. If something happens to him you're gone right?"

"He's going."

"Okay we'll get the grunts moving." Risa and Cas moved for the door.

"Loaded and on the road by midnight." Dean barked the final orders, turning a concerned stare to Katie.

"I'm going to take John to Chuck's. I'll make sure he's got everything he'll need before we head out." She kissed him quickly on the cheek before leaving the room.

She knew this was a reckless mission, one that would probably end with more dead than alive. Her heart sank thinking about coming back here without him, or Cas, but what really frightened her was no coming back at all. Leaving her son to grow up alone was her biggest nightmare coming true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh how I do love reviews, and the suggestions!! Keep 'em comin!!**

Katie moved through the house with her son wrapped loosely around her torso and a duffle bag draped over her shoulder. She was having flashbacks of lugging him around as an infant with a loaded diaper bag on one arm and her baby strapped to her chest. Dean kissed his son's head, watching him for a moment and mentally memorizing every line of his innocent face like he always tried to do before reckless missions. Katie waited, shifting his weight as best she could before leaving with the nod of her husband.

"I could use a little help," she said breathlessly as she stepped onto the porch. Past Dean stared at her with wide eyes. "That's the same look you had on your face when you held him for the first time. To be honest, I thought you'd drop him too. Can you take the bag for me?"

"He's heavier. I promise I won't drop him." Dean reached out for the boy, carefully twisting him out of Katie's arms and into his. All the while she was next to him, trying her hardest not to snatch her sleeping son back.

"Just keep him close, watch his head."

"I got him, Kat."

"Okay, sorry." She said raising her hands in surrender, but still keeping her eyes trained on John.

They walked in silence for awhile, Dean concentrating on the future son in his arms and Katie's mind wondered through the night she was about to have. She reached out and ran a hand gently over her baby's soft arm, a nervous habit she used to relax when Dean was either gone on a death mission or ignoring her.

"He's heavier than I thought," Dean said with a soft laugh. Katie smiled, walking closer to him letting her arm brush against his. "You carry him around?"

"More than I should," Katie admitted. "We already have him there, don't we?" She watched his expression turn rigid. "I see the way you look at him, like he's already yours. If anything, he's the one good thing that comes out of the damn Apocalypse."

"Yeah, I'll agree to that." Dean said staring down at his son, memorizing the way his little arms strained to wrap around his shoulders.

"Hey, what's going on?" Chuck called out when he saw the couple. John squirmed in Dean's arms, waking up at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Daddy," he whispered wrapping his little arms tighter around Dean's neck.

"I need you to watch him," Katie explained as they met in the yard. All Chuck did was nod as Katie took her son and dragged him halfheartedly through the house.

John watched Dean and Chuck talk outside as he followed his mother. As soon as they were in the bedroom, she as quickly embraced by the small boy. The entire time she fought off tears that threatened to fall. "I'll see you in the morning okay." She kissed her son as he snuggled into the bed.

"Is Daddy leaving too?"

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll both be here by the time you wake up." Katie could tell that John wasn't buying a single word.

"Is he going to say goodbye?" He boy asked with watery eyes.

"I'll get him for you, baby." Katie said, she stepped out onto the porch her heart sinking. She wondered if he knew. They weren't exactly quiet earlier when going over the plans, and normally he didn't mind if Dean left without a goodbye. Her heart broke at the thought of her little boy finally understanding how incredibly dangerous this world was. "Dean, can you do something for me?"

Dean walked over to her, instinctively reaching out as he saw the hurt look in her eyes. Katie grabbed his hand and walked him into the house. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to say goodbye to him, as his father. Just hug him and tell him everything's going to be alright." She felt her eyes sting with tears and she nearly collapsed in his arms. "Lie, like our Dad's used to when we were little. Just make it a good story."

"Hey kiddo, give me a big hug." He called not taking his eyes off Katie until he saw his little boy run out of the room and into his arms, a huge smile on his face. "Me and your mom are going out tonight, but when we get back tomorrow we're going to do whatever you want. That's all I want you to think about okay. Everything you want to do with me and your mom." He kissed his son's head and squeezed him a little tighter.

"Okay, I'll have a whole list of stuff to do. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Johnny." Dean kissed his cheek a few times, sharing a glance with Katie.

"I love you too, baby." She kissed John and turned for the door. "Dean, I'll wait for you outside."

Dean put John to bed and for a moment he thought he could actually be a father. Having this little boy in his arms made Dean think there was nothing else in the world that was more important than him. He had a family waiting for him, and this time around he wasn't going to let it slip between his fingers. There was a little boy that would love him no matter how much he screwed up as a dad or husband. He was going to make it up to Katie, giving her the life she'd always secretly wanted and was too afraid to go after.

"Take care of him," Katie told Chuck as Dean came out. He embraced her quickly before she made her way back home followed by her husband's shadow.

Standing on the porch she thought about everything she would have done if she'd known this could possibly be her last night. Her biggest regret not being able to spend time with the man she loved. He pushed her away even more when he got his head wrapped around a reckless plan like this. It was a defense she knew, but all she wanted was one minute to be sure that he really did love her. She lifted a beer to her lips and swallowed some of the encouraging liquid as she waited for everyone to arrive.

"He told me something earlier," Past Dean began as he stepped out onto the porch with her, a part of him was afraid to tell her.

"To say yes," She offered. "I knew that was the point of your visit." Katie sighed finishing her beer and throwing the bottle down off the porch.

"I can't do it." She turned to look at him, and she was amazed to see that same defeated expression on his face. It used to break her heart to see him like that.

"I know you can't, but something has to change Dean. Look at us," Katie glanced around quickly. "I'm not strong enough to live like this much longer. Dean, I'm losing everything. Sam, Bobby, everyday at least one more person kicks it. The only thing keeping me going is that little boy, and I can't help but wonder what might happen to him one day."

"I'm sorry, Kate." Dean said moving to hug her tightly. "But think about everyone who will die if I say yes. Lucifer and Michael will touch this place."

"It's selfish I know, but think of everyone you'll save too. Just promise me you won't let it go on this long. Eventually Dean there has to be a point of submission."

"I'm an idiot for sleeping with any other woman, you know that?" He smiled at her weakly.

"If you decide to change nothing else, please change this." She motioned to the space between them. "That little boy loves his father, but the truth is he barely has one. Those lies you told him tonight, that's the same damn thing I've been telling him since he was two. I love my husband and baby, but I hate this life and you're the only one that can fix it."

"Ready," Dean's gruff voice brought the two back to reality as he made his way out of the house quickly.

Katie nodded her head and followed her husband quickly to the waiting trucks. Her eyes connected with Past Dean before she slid into the passenger seat of her husband's Jeep. Katie found herself at a loss for words, driving down a dark road with him at her side made her sick for the old days. Hot tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks and nervously she spun her ring around her finger.

"You're quiet," Dean commented. He glanced at her watching the tears fall from her eyes.

"If we could do it all over again, would you have come for me? Would you still bring me back after all the times I pushed you away? Hell, I could've gone to school met a normal guy had a family, but deep down I would always want to be here with you. Sometimes I wonder if you ever felt the same way."

"Sometimes, Kit-Kat, I wonder about it too." He risked a glance at her before returning to the road.

"This is a suicide mission, babe." She looked at him with tearful eyes, reaching out for his hand.

"I know."


	10. Chapter 10

**It's coming to the end... Please remember to review!**

Katie held her gun loosely in her hands, her eyes flicked between her husband and the building behind them. She knew what was coming. It wasn't the first time she'd seen that look on his face, the subtle guilt hidden in his green eyes. Her chest felt tight as she thought about her baby probably just now waking up alone, without her. She only wished for one thing, to see her brother again. Even if Sam was being worn like a tailored suit, it was still his face and that's all she wanted before her time was up. Six years was too long to be without him.

"Me, can I talk to you for a second," Past Dean said, drawing her attention back to the events at hand. The two men were about to leave, before Katie jumped up to stop her husband.

"I love you," she said quietly while leaning in to make sure he was the only one that heard her. "I'm pretty sure God doesn't even know why, but I do." She pulled him into a kiss, thankful that he met her lips with just as much hunger as she'd desired, if not more.

"I did too," he whispered with a gentle kiss on her cheek before he left with his counterpart.

"They're the decoys," Future Dean admitted, trying to push down the gut wrenching guilt. "You and me are going in through the back."

"You mean, you are going to feed your friends into a meat grinder? Cas too, hell your wife, the mother of your son? We swore we'd protect her from anything, and you would use her death as a diversion. Man, there is something broken inside of you." Past Dean thought back to all those times he'd done something stupid just to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. He never would have thought there would be a day he threw all of that away. "You are making decisions I would never make, I wouldn't sacrifice my friends and especially not Kaitlin."

"You're right, you wouldn't. It's one of the main reasons we're in this mess, actually."

"These people count on you. They trust you." Dean stares at his older self, it finally dawns on him what it must be like for everyone else. Once he has an idea in his head no one can talk him out of it. "What about your son? What are you gonna tell him when his mom doesn't come home?"

"He'll know she died to save the world. They trust me to kill the devil and to save the world and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." Dean couldn't control himself, he balled his fist and punched his future self square in the jaw. He had to admit it felt good.

"No, not like this, you're not. I'm not gonna let you."

"Oh really," Future Dean punched him the same as he did the first time he saw his younger self by the Impala. He knew what he was doing wasn't the best idea, but it had to be done. It was a small sacrifice for the greater good.

Katie tried to figure out what was going on between the two men. Though they looked alike, they were undoubtedly different men entirely. One was grizzled with age and war, the other on the verge of drowning while trying to save everyone else. She honestly couldn't decide which was more broken or lonely.

"Everything alright," she asked as her husband came back, alone. Her hand instinctively reached for the red spot on his jaw.

"Yeah, everything ready?" He looked at Cas before watching his people head towards the building. Katie hesitated, waiting to see if he really wanted her to go without him. But after a moment, he turned away from her and moved towards the back of the building.

A part of him wondered how long they would actually last, going down fighting. That was the way it should be. Not starving or diseased like they would eventually fall prey to. But his Katie was so small and yet he knew that she'd go in there fighting until her last breath. In the back of his mind, all her could hear were the words his younger self had thrown at him. He was knowingly sending the woman he loved to slaughter. No one knew if he would even make it out of his death match with Lucifer, and in the end John would be alone. Inevitablely, John was going to grow up just like he had, without a mother and possibly a father as well. The gun fire rang out and he let a single tear fall down his face before he turned the corner only to be met by the sight of his little brother. The last thing he remembered was his favorite memory of his family.

_Dean watched as Katie drifted in and out of consciousness. He didn't blame her, the fight with the demons was one thing but rushing her to the hospital and having them finish what the demons had started was too much for him. The amount of blood she lost was unimaginable. She deserved a rest, leaving him with the pink blob swaddled in blue. _

"_Thought of a name yet?" The nurse asked as she set down a steaming cup of coffee for him. _

"_I'm still can't believe he's really here." Dean admitted, staring at the baby in the clear cart next to its mother's bed. Attentively, he reached in and picked his son up. _

"_Watch his head," she reminded him, taking quick steps towards the new father._

"_I think I've got it."_

"_Okay, if you need anything else you know where to find me." She exited with a sweet smile. _

_Alone with the cooing baby in his hands, Dean had never felt more terrified. He wished Katie would wake up, at least then he'd have someone to distract him from the fragile child squirming in his arms. Staring up at him with shockingly green eyes, the boy stretched within the restraints of his swaddling wrap. _

"_My little Winchester," Katie smiled, groggily. "That better be one hell of a baby. You know how much I hate hospitals."_

"_I think he's worth it." Dean said, glancing at her with a gleaming smile. "John Winchester."_

"_Excuse me?" Katie choked on the sip of water she was taking._

_Katie breathed in, trying to keep down the nauseous feeling. The IV in the corner of her eye was filled with red liquid and she couldn't risk glancing down at her abdomen. The memory of the pain and blood was still too fresh in her mind. Every mover she made hurt some part of her body, she couldn't begin to imagine what she looked like. Dean walked the short distance to her, sitting next to her on the bed._

"_His name. John."_

"_Okay, I like John." She nodded, flattening the side of her son's blanket to get a good glimpse at him. "Damn, we did good. I wish Sammy were here." She said sadly, resting her pale hand on his._

"_You feeling alright, any pain?" He asked, concerned._

_The image of Katie bleeding out on the floor was still too fresh in his mind. In an instant, he could have lost the two most important people in his life. He had imagined this scene differently in the past. They were in a bigger room, filled with flowers and bears, smiling family members making stupid faces at the baby. Katie wouldn't be lying in a bed stitched together down the middle. It was supposed to be the happiest moment in their lives, instead he was just relieved they were still alive._

"_Give me the baby," Katie demanded with a smile. _

"_Wait your turn." He laughed, holding his son a little higher making them at eye level with each other. "Let me savor this a little longer."_

"_Would it be too much to ask to runaway? Just check out and run like hell." She stared at her boys with faraway eyes. "I don't want him growing up in the middle of this."_

"_I'll get the doctor, have them check your morphine levels." Dean smirked, kissing her chapped lips and depositing their son, reluctantly, in her arms. They both watched as Katie shifted her arms, to fit the premature infant comfortably._

"_Hello there my gorgeous baby," she smiled down at her son as she watched Dean leave the room. For the first time in years, Dean knew she was genuinely happy._


	11. Chapter 11

**2009**

In a flash Dean is standing on the side of a road with Castiel standing before him. He never felt more releaved to be back. "That's pretty nice timing, Cas."

"We had an appointment." The angel says with a small smile.

"I need to borrow your phone." Dean asks with his hand out.

"Why?"

"Katie won't pick up if she sees my number." Cas hands over the phone and watches Dean dial perplexed.

"What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Katie wiped down the bar as quickly as she could. The phone call with Dean had been brief, mostly because he wanted to talk in person. It had been the first contact the two had had after their supposed last night together, spent in that very bar. She heard footsteps behind her, and a sigh escaped her lips at the thought of kicking someone out this late.

"Sorry, man, but we're closed." She turned to come face to face with a man in a trench coat.

"Kaitlin Ryan?"

"Yeah, what are you a Fed?" She asked taking a few steps back.

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord."

"Sweetie, how much have you been drinking tonight?" Katie couldn't help but smile only to have it waiver as he stayed stone faced. "Holy crap, you're serious."

"Yes, I'm serious."

"Sorry Castiel, but I'm not really in the mood for a friendly angel chat tonight." Katie sighed returning to wiping down the bar.

"Has Zachariah come to see you? He's an angel as well." He explained not moving from his spot, but his eyes momentarily rested on the bump of her lower abdomen.

"I try not to keep angels in my company." She said leaning against the bar, noticing his line of vision. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to protect you and your unborn son." His flat statement felt like a sledgehammer to the chest, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Unborn son, no offense, but way to ruin the surprise." Once again she turned around and finished cleaning. "I'm not even sure if I'll keep it to tell you the truth."

"You must. That boy is more important than you can comprehend."

"Why don't you tell me, then? I don't care if he's Jesus, I don't want to hear some cryptic angel message, tell me something useful."

"He's a potential vessel." Katie stopped what she was doing and turned to him. Her hand rested on her stomach as her thoughts began to run wild.

"A what?" She whispered. Her first thought went to all the people she'd see possessed in her life. The thought of having no control over their body scared her to death. "You're saying my baby will be a vessel for what?"

"There's a bloodline," he began reluctantly. This was not what he came here to tell her, it was only going to scare her. "If Dean doesn't say yes…"

"Michael can take my baby." Katie finished for him, a curious look on his face. "I still get the newsletter." She wasn't completely out of the loop on what was happening with her boys. On occasion she still visited Bobby.

"There are markings I put on the Winchesters finding them from angels. Even I won't be able to find you." He said taking a few steps closer to Katie.

"Hit me with it. And Cas, can we keep the baby being a vessel thing just between us? Dean won't take it too well." Katie winced as Castiel placed his hand on her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized moving away from her quickly before disappearing. She decided it was time to pack her bag and head to the spot Dean had told her about.

Katie let her foot off the accelerator for the millionth time, letting the car slow slightly. She was still trying to figure out what she was doing. Unscrewing the cap on the bottle between her legs, Katie brought the ginger ale to her lips. It was the only thing keeping her from throwing up the lunch she'd had nearly fourteen hours ago. Motion sickness, she tried to remind herself. Her hand came to rest on her slightly swollen stomach, in her mind it was still just a nightmare she would eventually wake up from.

Pulling over, Katie got out of her car for fresh air. She felt like she was suffocating in the truck she had borrowed from one of the drunks passed out in the parking lot. On reflex she doubled over and let the contents of her stomach spill over into the wet grass. Surprisingly, she felt better. She used the ginger ale to rinse out her mouth, swishing the liquid before spitting it out.

Katie drove slowly, allowing the few cars on the road to pass her with ease. It was the first time she was in no rush to meet up with her favorite boys. The roads were wet, water flying up on her windows. Katie could have been in bed, resting up for a long day working in a mindless job that didn't pay well. At least she wouldn't be completely alone anymore, she thought rubbing her stomach in slow circles.

The sun was already up by the time Katie pulled into Kansas City. She pulled off the road, squeezing her eyes shut to conceal the tears that threatened to spill over. Her chest was tight and the thought of getting out of the car to meet Dean scared her more than she ever thought possible. There was still time for her to run, turn back around and hide.

Dean and Sam waited, leaning on the hood of the Impala. Selfishly, Dean had called her first, wanting to see her more than ever after the events of the future had been seared into his mind. All he wanted was to make sure she was okay, future Katie had said not to let her go and that's exactly what he intended to do.

"Do you think she's coming?" Sam asked skeptically.

"I honestly don't know." Dean said watching the road carefully for any car that could be concealing her.

Katie down slowly down the dirt road, and stopped just short of where Sam had parked his car. It took her a moment to get up the courage to get out of the car. Sliding out, she pulled her jacket tighter around her middle. She saw them waiting for her, the Impala seeming to gleam in the early sun light. Surprisingly she felt a smile spread across her face as she neared the only family she'd ever really known.

Both boys pushed off the car the moment they saw her emerge from behind the cars. Dean's eyes immediately spotted the subtle bump in her lower abdomen. Shyly, Katie stopped just a few feet away and hooked her hands in her back pockets.

"What's so important you needed me to drive all night to get here?" She asked, her eyes not focusing on either man in front of her.

"It's been a long time Katie," Sam smiled, but didn't move any closer. He remembered searching for her two years ago, after Dean had died. It was hard losing both his brother and sister, as she was for all intensive purposes.

It was Dean that took the first steps towards her. Katie stepping back with her hands protectively in front of her. "Dean don't, I'm not feeling very well." He embraced her anyway.

"I've missed you." He whispered, holding her tightly to him.

"Never would have guessed considering this is the first phone call I've gotten in months. Hell you could have been dead and I wouldn't have known." She said sourly, pushing out of his arms.

"Katie, wait." He stopped her, keeping her eyes locked on his. "I know," slowly he lowered his gaze and a tear escaped her eye.

"Let's get one thing straight." She said backing up in order to look at both brothers. "I do not want to be treated like some fragile doll. Yes, I'm pregnant, but don't make the mistake of thinking I can't take care of myself."

"No one said you couldn't. I just wanted you to know you didn't have to hide it from us."

"Wait, what's going on?" Sam said suddenly realizing he was behind on the conversation.

"Baby," Katie said pointing at her stomach. "Staying here," she pointed at herself then the area around them. "Keep up, Sammy. I thought you were the smart one."

"Sorry," Sam smiled taking a few steps closer to her. "Are you really staying with us?"

Katie let her eyes connect with Dean's for a moment while she thought of her options. "For a little while. How about I stick around until we pass through Bobby's? It'd be safer for me to help him out, besides I'm sure he'll need all the help he can get nowadays."

"I think that's a good idea." Dean nodded. Katie smiled, and moved towards the boys.

"Come on, group hug. Do it for the baby." She said sarcastically, pulling each brother by one arm.

"I love you Katie, but don't you ever leave like that again." Sam told her, hugging her tightly as Dean moved out of the way.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

**Please Review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update! Here's the final chapter...(maybe, at least for now)!**

Katie lay on the hotel bed, happy to have a nice place to sleep for once. Sam was already sleeping and as much as she wanted to do the same she just couldn't let her mind shut down. Dean was lying on the floor by the door, and she rolled over to see that he was staring at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Comfy?" She whispered with a smile. "I could use some company if you're up for it."

"I don't know if there's enough room up there for the both of us. You've let yourself you Kit-Kat." He joked, receiving a pillow shoved in his face. It didn't take him long to join her on the bed after that.

"Too soon for the fat jokes, buddy. It's your fault, by the way." She said rolling on her side so that they were facing each other. "What brought on this sudden urge to put our little crew back together?"

"The angels," Katie rolled her eyes at this. "Just listen to me. They zapped me into the future, and you know what I learned?"

"The winning lottery numbers?"

"I met you, an older and trust me when I say still very hot you. We had a little boy, and you told me to not let you go."

"A little boy, huh?" She sighed, circling her stomach out of habit. "Is it wrong if I'm still wishing for a girl. Maybe that way she'll have a fighting chance at getting out of the family business."

Dean reached out for her, cautiously placing his hand on top of hers. Katie watched him, his eyes focused intently on her forming bump. "Tell me what he was like?"

"Beautiful, and clever, and perfect." He mused, thinking about the little boy he'd held in his arms. "He loved you more than anything else."

"It wasn't a good trip was it?" She ran a hand down the side of his face, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"There's a lot that needs to be changed, but I've already started. Bringing us all together again, we're all we've got."

"I don't think I'm ready for any of this. Being in the middle of the Apocalypse is different from pretending it's not happening. On top of that, having this inside of me as well, it's overwhelming." She sighed trying to keep her composure. Dean scooted closer to her, lying one arm around her waist as he brushed the hair out of her face with the other.

"We'll do it together. You, Kaitlin Taylor Ryan, are an amazing woman. If anyone could handle the Apocalypse and a baby it's you. Besides you'll be at Bobby's before you know it." She squinted one of her eyes, watching him closely.

"Dean, what happens in the future that has you completely freaked out? As sweet as all of that was, I've never heard you say something like that, to anyone."

"We weren't happy. We were a family, married with a little boy, and I was such a dick. That's not the life I want for you or him." He explained.

"Well Dean, sometimes it's hard to face facts like that." She smiled, before turning more serious. "Married too, wow Mr. Winchester we do have such an apple pie future ahead of us."

"I never imagined us living a normal life, with a house and barking dog in the yard."

"Liar, you forget I know you better than anyone else. Besides I wouldn't mind a dog, and a washing machine."

"It's nice to dream, Kit-Kat, but I don't think it'll happen. Not in this life time."

"How much do you think we'll have to change?"

"All of it, but one things staying and that's you and me." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. Katie moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. "I love you, Katie."

"I love you, too." She whispered her voice heavy with sleep.

**Please remember to review!!!**


End file.
